


Describing an angel

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: She was beautiful. They all knew it. Several people in Kora Saphyre LaRues life describe her as they remember her
Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076297





	Describing an angel

Vanitas Callis Amerais: 

He scoffed “you want me to tell you about Kora Saphyre? My angel? Fine but pay attention” he sighed and thought back to the day he met her with a fond smile “There she is. With dark raven hair fading into a beautiful shade of violet. Beautiful tanned skin of a goddess and the most beautiful gold eyes with a hint of lavender. Her smile, crooked and pretty with teeth as sharp as a wolf’s. Lips lined in black, shiny and glossy.” he smiled and continued describing her like she was a goddess “Nails carefully painted deep midnight blue wrapped, rings of precious metals and jewels adorn her long piano like fingers. Various bracelets line her arms covering old scars. An open backed shirt in a beautiful shade of green shows scars from wings ripped out and burn marks from metal branding that littered her back. Black eyeliner wings carefully placed a top dark smokey eye shadow. Lashes so carefully curved and placed, brushed ever so gently. Eyebrows so perfectly trimmed, raised in an amused expression. This was an angel and I lost her. Her name? Kora Saphyre “ 

Jayson Kyle Evans:

He grinned “of course i'll tell you about Kora! I’ll tell you everything i know” He held the smile and gained a dark look in his eyes. “That is if you can keep up”. He sighed softly “ Eyes of beautiful molten gold, black liner so carefully placed and winged on dark, smokey eye shadow. Lips lined in black held a crooked grin showing sharp, gleaming and beautiful teeth. Dark raven black curls fade into violet with a streak as red as blood dangling in front of those beautiful eyes covered by black glasses.” he shrugged and sipped his drink. He’s clearly drunk as hell ” Half of those soft raven-purple curls are pinned oh so carefully behind elf-like ears adorned with earrings and chains. Long, midnight blue nails carefully holding a green mug. Precious metals and gems adorn her fingers and various bracelets cover old scars littering her wrists. He sighs and takes another sip ”Ripped black jeans and scuffed combat boots adorn her legs, as an open backed and cropped shirt in light green shows scars and burns upon that beautiful caramel skin. Her gaze is pointed at two people and two people only. My angel, Kora, isn't mine.” he sighed and set the beer bottle down "oh how i wish she was mine"

Michael Sebastian Castello: 

Mikey smiled and you could tell he had been crying “Kora? What about her? Oh sure.” he took a sip of a cinnamon pumpkin latte and inspected his rainbow nails “Her eyes had this beautiful violet tint with lashes that fluttered so gracefully, perfect winged liner and dark eye shadow. Oh and jewelry was always an option. I mean her ears, fingers and wrists were covered in them” he smiled and continued “she always had a green mug with lipstick stains” he snorted and wiped his eyes, fixed his perfectly coiffed hair and walked away " she was perfect" you watched him walk away. this Kora must have been really special to leave such a gaping hole in these boys hearts.


End file.
